The Pharmaceutical Resources Branch (PRB), Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP), Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD), National Cancer Institute (NCI), iuses the services of this contractor to store, test and evaluate shelf life samples of investigational cancer drug formulations and report the results of such testing to the Food and Drug Administration on a periodic basis . These reports are also used for providing NCI and its investigators with information regarding the proper storage and handling of various cancer drug products under investigation, for determining appropriate expiration dates for the products, and to support NCI's Investigational New Drug Applications (INDs) filed with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). This contract is essential for continued assurance of the quality of drugs undergoing clinical investigation for different types of cancer by Cancer Therapeutics Evaluation Program.